Magnetic Sarcasm
by verbal diarrhea
Summary: Just to be safe, rated PG-13. Eriol and Syaoran get locked in a gym, but that's not the half of it. ES, TS.
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Eriol and Syaoran get locked into a gym.  
  
Thoughts: '...'  
  
Speaking: "..."  
  
Those little voices in your head that can get so damn annoying '...'

---- -- -- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Chapter One  
  
'Damn Eriol, damn him and his little mind games...damn it all!!!!' As you could probably see Li Syaoran was very annoyed.  
  
"Damn it!!!! Where the hell did you go???"  
  
"Looking for something my kawaii descendant? Hmmm?" Syaoran whipped around and glared. It was Eriol. 'Damn that bastard!! Can't he see that I want to be left alone to search in peace?!?!' Syaoran's glare intensified a tenths- fold.  
  
"Or maybe your looking for someone," the mage said in an 'all knowing' voice.  
  
"Shut up and go away Hiiragizawa," Syaoran snapped.  
  
"Well aren't we feisty today?"  
  
Syaoran blushed, "...I swear that if you don't shut up now I will physically..." 'He's cute when he blushes.' Eriol thought.  
  
"Now now, no need for death threats," Syaoran's response was another glare. Eriol spotted something in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Is that what you were looking for Xiao Lang?" Eriol asked, pointing to a jacket near the bleachers.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I guess," Syaoran grudgingly said.  
  
"No problem. I suppose your going now, right?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Duh. I don't want to be around you anymore than I have too, Hiiragizawa," and Syaoran made his way over to the door.  
  
'I don't want to be around you anymore than I have too, Hiiragizawa.' What a load of crap. You just don't want to be around him because he makes you feel all mushy inside.'  
  
'Shut the hell up you stupid, annoying, idiotic little voice in my head!!!'  
  
'No, I don't think I will thanks. And you know you just insulted yourself, right. I mean, if I'm a voice in your head, aren't I therefore a part of yourself?'  
  
'Damn the cruelty of it all!! Why the hell did I get landed with such an annoying sub-conscious?! Why do the gods hate me so?!? Are they sadistic or something??'  
  
'You just called yourself annoying.'  
  
"Damn you, you annoying little.." Syaoran burst out. Little did he know that he was now speaking aloud for the whole world...or at least Eriol to hear.  
  
"Ahem," Eriol interrupted Syaoran's little rant.  
  
"Who were you talking too Xiao Lang?" Syaoran, who was still a little flustered from the voice answered, "The annoying, little, idiotic sub-conscious voice who won't leave me alone, goddamn it!!!!" Eriol sweat-dropped,  
  
"Alright then. I'm going to leave now. Good bye my kawaii little descendent," Eriol walked to the doors, and tried to open them. There was only one little problem. They were locked from the outside.


	2. Chapters Two and Three

Summery: Eriol and Syaoran get locked into a gym.  
  
Thoughts: '...' Speaking: "..."  
  
Those little voices in your head that can get so damn annoying _"..."_  
  
I forgot to add this to the first to chapter: I own nothing of this anime program.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hmph, what's the matter? Not strong enough Hiiragizawa? Hmmm?" Syaoran mocked.  
  
"Well, if you believe that you can open this very stubborn door, be my guest," Eriol said politely, but with a hint of ridicule. Syaoran didn't answer. He just walked up to the door, and tugged at it futilely.  
  
"Damn. Thing. Won't. Budge," Syaoran grunted.  
  
"I think. It may be. Locked from. The. Outside," he panted. Syaoran turned and glared at Eriol.  
  
"Well, you're a mage, why don't you use your magic?" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
"That's a good idea, why didn't I think of it myself?" Eriol smiled.  
  
"Grrrr. Get on with it Hiiragizawa," Syaoran snapped.  
  
"As you wish my cute little descendent,"  
  
"I'M WARNING YOU," Syaoran threatened. All Eriol did in response to the new threat was to simply smile and wink. No only did doing this make Syaoran blush, it also made the little sub-conscious voice start to yap again, which made Syaoran quiet for the time being. Eriol chanted the incantation needed to summon his mage staff. He then channeled some energy through it, causing the staff to glow red. When he pictured the doors opening, nothing happened. All-in-all, it was rather anti-climatic.  
  
"Well?!" Syaoran demanded. He had rid himself of the annoying little voice, at least temporarily.  
  
"It's locked," Eriol said simply.  
  
"WE ALREADY KNEW THAT!!!" Syaoran shouted in frustration.  
  
"Now, just WHY is it locked and WHY didn't your powers work on it?!"  
  
"You know, those are very good questions.." Eriol teased.  
  
"Why you.."  
  
"Calm down Xiao Lang," Eriol said easing effortlessly into lecture mode, "I was just teasing you. I do have one theory."  
  
"Oh, what's that?" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"Someone is preventing us from leaving this building."  
  
"Gee, you think? I had absolutely NO idea!" Syaoran snapped back sarcastically. As loathe as he was to admit this, but if Eriol couldn't get them out, then the force preventing them was way stranger then them. If it was malicious, then they were screwed. At any rate, they'd probably have to spend the night locked in the gymnasium, together. Oh the horror!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Grrr, damn it! Why the hell does it have to be so boring?!" Syaoran demanded angrily.  
  
"I can make the stay more interesting," Eriol said deviously. Syaoran blushed.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question Hiiragizawa, RETORICAL!!!"  
  
"Why are you getting so worked up over? All I did was say that I know a way to make this stay more interesting," Eriol stated with a small smile. Of course, he had blatantly used sexual innuendo to make Syaoran blush. It didn't help matters any that Eriol liked to see the little wolf blush, and the fact that the said little wolf had a very hentai mind.  
  
"But you...you...you...DAMN you to the nine hells Hiiragizawa!!!" Syaoran blushed even more. Syaoran blushed because of the fact that he was blushing, blushing at the fact that he couldn't connect words anymore to form sentences, and, most importantly, he blushed because of that insane little annoying voice that wouldn't leave him alone! That annoying thrice- be-damned voice was coercing his mind into.into COMPLETELY inappropriate thoughts of his most cheerful and annoying tormentor.  
  
_"Oh yes, but you would love it even more if he tormented you in a completely different way, no?"_ the annoying little voice whispered.  
  
'What the fuck?! Why the hell won't you leave me alone?' Syaoran demanded.  
  
_"Because."_  
  
'Because? BECAUSE?! THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!!!!!!' Syaoran yelled.  
  
_ "Yes it is,"_ the voice replied in an omnipotent voice.  
  
'...'  
  
"Hellllllooooooo? Earth calling Syaoran, come in Syaoran. YO!" Eriol yelled in Syaoran's ear.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
  
"Sorry about that Syaoran, but you just spaced out on me," Eriol explained.  
  
"Well, next time poke me instead," Syaoran replied irritably.  
Top of Form   
  
Bottom of Form 


	3. Chapter Four

Summery: Eriol and Syaoran get locked into a gym.  
  
Thoughts: '...'  
  
Speaking: "..."  
  
Those little voices in your head that can get so damn annoying _"..."_

I don't own CCS.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Eriol sighed and looked over at his brooding descendent. During another of their altercations, Syaoran demanded that they stay on separate sides of the gym. He really didn't understand the little wolf sometimes. He was also beginning to believe that Syaoran needed a course on anger management.  
  
---- ---- ---- ----   
"Sakura," Tomoyo tugged impatiently on Sakura's sleeve.  
  
"How are they going to get together if they're sitting on different sides of the gym?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting outside the gym, near the windows wearing all black and whispering.  
  
"Well, I figured that Syaoran would've come around by now. I mean, with Kero in his head being infuriating and sprouting off statements full of sexual innuendo, I would've thought that he would've snapped by now," Sakura said.  
  
"Why don't you just magic them together?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I mean, Syaoran's only in denial, all we would've been doing him is a few more steps in the night direction," Tomoyo mused.  
  
"I know, it's just that I don't like tapering with people like that. We're already doing enough nudging with Kero in his head," Sakura explained.  
  
"Aright, I see your point, though it would still be easier if you were to magic them together,"  
  
"Hmmm, I got it!" Sakura exclaimed quietly.  
  
"What did you get?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.  
  
"I can make the roof cave in on Syaoran's side with just enough time and warning for Syaoran to escape to the other part of the gym!" Sakura told her half formulated plan to her girlfriend.  
  
"There's just one thing," Tomoyo said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Wouldn't that allow them to escape?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah you're right," Sakura said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, how about we turn off all the heat in the gym and turn on the air-conditioning? That way, they'll be forced together because otherwise they'd freeze," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Yeah, but what about hypothermia? Isn't that a threat if we do that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, but then we could intervene and say that we were worried because we called their houses a few hours ago and they still weren't home," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Alright, then let's put plan B into action!"  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
A/N: Was I really that obvious? Oh well, nothing I can do about that now. R&R, please.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter Five

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Sorry it wasn't up sooner.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Syaoran shivered. The temperature in the building seemed to be decreasing. It seemed odd to him that the heat was going off and the AC was taking its place, being that it was the middle of winter. It was also odd because, normally, they'd keep the heat on so that the janitors and various animals in the science classrooms wouldn't freeze to death. Reptiles were cold blooded after all. Syaoran was jolted out of his musing by Eriol.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you alright? You seem to be shivering," Eriol's worried voice said.  
  
"I'm FINE Hiiragizawa," Syaoran snapped.  
  
"Are you sure?" Eriol asked, concerned.  
  
"I believe I'm sure, being that this is MY body, not YOURS," Syaoran retorted.  
  
"I'm just trying to help," Eriol said.  
  
"Well, as you can obviously see, I don't need help," Syaoran replied, haughtily. Of course, this was spoiled by the fact that Syaoran started coughing nonstop for a minute.  
  
"No, I don't," Eriol replied dryly. Syaoran shot Eriol a death glare.  
  
"I told you, I'm fi...fi...fi...ACHOO!" Syaoran sneezed.  
  
"You don't look well, and you don't sound well, Syaoran," Eriol said sounding serious for the second time this evening.er night. "Must be a record," Syaoran thought.  
  
_ "Oh, come on. You know you love it when Eriol is all worried for you,"_ the voice was obviously back.  
  
'No I don't,' Syaoran protested weakly.  
  
_ "Oh yes you do. You just love causing Eriol to show such an emotion, especially since he always seems to hide behind a mask of cheerfulness,"_ the voice thought back.  
  
'God damn it! Shut the fuck up!' Syaoran thought back, pissed.  
  
_ "Make me little kid,"_ the voice replied.  
  
'Why I outta,' Syaoran stopped his...er...inner monolog with himself. He had heard someone call him that before, but...no, it COULDN'T BE..  
  
"KERO!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled, seemingly to yell at no one. Eriol sweat dropped.  
  
"Nani?" Eriol asked completely bewildered as to why Syaoran would just call out and threaten Kero. Yep, it was just randomly random.  
  
"Where there's Kero involved, there's going to be a certain Clow mistress, and with her there's always going to be Tomoyo." Syaoran trailed off.  
  
"Umm, right. Apparently, Kero, Sakura and Tomoyo are trying, UNSUCCESSFULLY I might add, to get the two of us together," Syaoran explained.  
  
"All right, so you have gone insane," Eriol was slowly backing away from him. Even he knew not to mess with the crazies.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING INSANE!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted. A long run-on sentence that was comprised completely of curses ensued. 


	5. Chapters Six and Seven

Chapter Six  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other with looks of horror on their faces.  
  
"We've been found out!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Oh, and I wanted to get them together," Sakura whined. They looked over when they heard a rustle in the bushes. A small yellow stuffed animal popped out.  
  
"Eh, sorry 'bout that," Kero said sheepishly. He was of course referring to the fact that he had, last chapter, said something which caused Syaoran to become suspicious of them.  
  
"I really hope he doesn't try to kill us tomorrow at school," Sakura stated.  
  
"Hey, that little runt isn't able to hurt a fly, let alone the Mistress of the Cards," Kero said confidently.  
  
"I sure hope you're right, Kero," Sakura replied. Tomoyo was to busy trying to think up another plan to try to get the two sorcerers together to notice anything else.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Syaoran stomped to school. It was a cold, damp and dreary day which perfectly matched his mood, no matter how cliché the weather was acting. "It was THEIR entire fault," was the excuse that Syaoran was able to come up with after spending the entire night staring at the ceiling from his bed. What was meant by that statement was that it was THEIR entire fault for causing him to think those thoughts and to act like a complete and utter moronic idiot. Of course, I'm sure the reader already knows who exactly THEY are.  
  
The moment Syaoran entered the classroom, Sakura and Tomoyo rushed up to him.  
  
"You're not mad about last night, where you?" Sakura asked awkwardly.  
  
"Well gee, I have absolutely no idea. I mean, I was only forced to spend an entire night with my worst enemy!" Syaoran snapped sarcastically.  
  
"You better watch it kid, cause.." Kero, who had to put his two cents in, was cut off in the middle of his threat by Sakura laughing uncomfortably whilst trying to stuff Kero back into her bag. Tomoyo could be seen trying to stifle her giggles behind Sakura's back. Syaoran glared at all of them. At the same time, Eriol, who had just come in, walked up to them and casually inquired as to what was causing to bring about so much amusement. This of course caused further amusement for Tomoyo (and for Kero, if he wasn't trying desperately not to be stuffed back into a bag), more awkwardness from Sakura, caused Syaoran to turn ever redder, and caused a certain mage even more confusion.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
A/N: Because the previous chapters are so short, I will now try to include at least two chapters for every update. Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful production created by Clamp.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- -- -- ---- ---- ----  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Yep, that was the question that the two little schemers had been asking each other and themselves for a while now. What exactly WHAT were they going to do now. Their previous two plans hadn't worked, and with Syaoran's stubbornness and denial, they had nothing to prove that any other attempts that they would make would have any more success than the others. The problem was that now Syaoran knew that the two, and if you counted Kero: three, were trying to get them together, so they had no idea on what to do that wouldn't scream out, "THIS IS SAKURA'S AND TOMOYO'S NEXT PLAN. JUST TRY TO COME AND THWART ME!!!!"  
  
"Hello," a soft voice said from behind them. Sakura and Tomoyo jumped and spun around. When they saw Eriol, they relaxed.  
  
"Oh, hey," Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Trying to come up with another plan to get me and my kawaii descendent together?" Eriol questioned expressing an amusement about the whole thing.  
  
"Uhh, well, as to that.we.uuh."Sakura stuttered.  
  
"I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll help you anyway I can," Eriol stated mildly. Sakura and Tomoyo gaped at him. Seeing this he said, "When I first arrived here, within the first few weeks, I discovered I had an infatuation with the little wolf. Now it has expanded past the bounds of mere infatuation, and into a more serious type of longing."  
  
"Oh," Sakura nodded in understanding. Tomoyo had an I-knew-it kind of look on her face. She had known it when Eriol had first begun to tease Syaoran.  
  
"Well, in that case, I believe we can put plan C into motion!" Tomoyo cried, and the three of them (four if you counted Kero) started to elaborate, expand and polish off the newly constructed plan.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Yeah, I know, it's still really short. ::sighs:: oh well, it could be worse, I suppose.


	6. Chapter Eight and Nine

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: This was supposed to be up be President's Day, but it wasn't. ::annoyed:: Anyway, I don't own CCS.  
"Ms. Sugimoto!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled from across the parking lot to a young teacher who was getting into her car.  
"Hello, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" Ms. Sugimoto asked them.  
"Well, you said in class that you wanted an idea on how to group people in order to do the History assignment, and we've come up with an idea," the girls then proceeded to tell the teacher how to do this, all the while trying to keep the grins of triumph off their faces. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Good morning class," Ms. Sugimoto addressed, who else, but the class. The class relpied in a similar greeting.  
"I have come up with an impartial way of sorting you into pairs," she addressed the class (Sakura and Tomoyo wished to remain anonymous ). "Every other person will each receive a post it note. Write your full name on it, fold it up, and drop it into this bowl. I will go around the room, and you will each take a paper. Whoever's name is on the paper is your partner. You may not," she started to add quickly, " exchange partners, and you may not come to me and request another." After this was said, everyone hastened to follow the rules given. After this was done, people started to be paired up. Sakura was paired up with Naoko Yanagisawa and Tomoyo was paired with Rika Sasaki. When it was Syaoran's turn, Eriol used his power to turn the remaining piece into his name, and switched the paper that was there with the paper that had his name on it. Syaoran took the paper out, unfolded it, read it and scowled darkly at Eriol. Eriol smiled brightly, and exchanged discreet glances with Sakura and Tomoyo. ____________________________________________________________________________   
  


* * *

  
R&R please!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________   
  


* * *

  
I don't own CCS  
  
Chapter 9  
"Why the hell was I paired up with him?!" Syaoran muttered as he walked home. When he got home, the phone rang.  
"Moshi moshi,"  
"Hello Syaoran," Syaoran gritted his teeth. Eriol was the last, the absolute LAST, person he wanted to talk to at the moment.  
"Yeah, yeah, what the hell do YOU want?" Syaoran snarled into the phone.  
"Well, it seems to me that, since this project is worth two test grades, we better start working on it as soon as humanly possible," came Eriol's voice through the phone. It seemed as though he was unperturbed by Syaoran's viciousness.  
"Fine,"  
"That's excellent, you can come over to my house tomorrow after school,"  
"Ok, I have an incoming call now, so bye," and with that, Syaoran threw down the phone, changed, started on his homework, threw down his pencil with agitation half way through the math, and stared at the ceiling, counting invisible grey dots and wondering which god he offended to receive this punishment. 


	7. Author's Note Please read

Hello people. I'm having a bout of writers block, so please ::gets down begging:: please give me some ideas! Otherwise, it'll never get done. If I have a case of writers block, what usually happens is that I start another fic, then I have another case of writers block, and before you know it, I have three gazillion fics going on simultaneously. Then it get so goddamn annoying ::Starts pulling hair:: So please, give me some ideas! Or constructive criticism, that's always welcome too, but right now I'm in DESPERSPERATE need of the former.... Anyway, one of my friends said that it's too presumptuous for me not to ask for update reviews, so I apologize, truthfully, I realized too, but I wanted to include that in my next chapter, and Lord knows that THAT isn't getting anywhere. Anyway, Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter Ten

Ok, I know what's going to be happening.  
  
Thank you Tainted Angel-ai for this idea.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Eriol downed another cup of coffee. Syaoran and Eriol were currently located in Eriol's mansion, trying to get the History project done. They had waited until the last minute almost, basically because Syaoran kept making excuses as to why he couldn't come over to do it. In the background, the TV was on, and they had the luck on catching a documentary on Egypt.  
  
"I can't find any books that have a translation of the Egyptian Book of the Dead!" Syaoran growled with impatience. You see, you could have as many web pages as wanted/needed, but you had to have a minimum of two books as research. Considering that they had almost all the information of the web, and one book that was used to find the calculations used to build the pyramids, this was very annoying.  
  
"Substitute another book for that, and get the information off of the internet," Eriol suggested.  
  
"That's not possible! All of the books that we've gotten say the exact same thing!" Syaoran sounded like he was ready to start throwing things.  
  
"Go to the library."  
  
"The library is closed at this time if night!" Eriol looked up from the computer to the grandfather clock in the corner. Sure enough, it was nearly midnight, and the library closed at ten. He then looked at Syaoran. Syaoran looked exhausted. There were small rings under his eyes, and his hair was sticking up in more directions than usual because of the fact that he had run his hand through his hair so many times.  
  
"You look like you're dead on your feet," Eriol observed.  
  
"Like you look any better." It seemed as if the Little Wolf took teasing as an insult.  
  
"You know, you're probably right," Eriol stated cheerfully. Syaoran looked exasperated.  
  
~*A few half hours later*~  
  
"Finished at last, thank the gods!" Syaoran looked as if he could dance on the table with happiness, that is, if his pride would still be intact afterwards.  
  
"Yes, I concur. If I had to drink one more cup of coffee, I would've gone insane!" Eriol said. Syaoran suddenly looked around as if he had forgotten something.  
  
"I knew everything was too quiet!" Syaoran exclaimed. Eriol looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, where have your guardians gone? Shouldn't they be around here somewhere, annoying the shit out of me?"  
  
"Oh, no. I told them that we had something very important to do and to leave us alone."  
  
"Oh." Suddenly the TV emitted a hurricane warning. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other, blankly at first, then with a twisted form of surprise. There was suddenly a scramble to look for the remote.  
  
"Found it!" Eriol announced happily. Syaoran was cursing, evidently he had hit his head on the underside of a table. Eriol flicked to the Weather Channel (A/N: What type of weather station do they have in Japan?).  
  
"The National Hurricane Center (A/N: That's what it is in the US, what is it in Japan. Since I have no idea, I have decided to use the services and stations in accordance to the US names), has issued a hurricane warning. The hurricane is a very powerful one. It was created in an area of low pressure, apparently around 20in/60 cm. This has broken the record hurricane, which was during the year 1958." The man on the weather station continued to talk about some of the bigger hurricanes. Eriol and Syaoran were sitting there, both praying that it wouldn't hit Tomoeda.  
  
"The bulk of this storm will hit Tomoeda." Oh well, so much for hoping. 


	9. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Hiiragizawa, can't you DO something about this hurricane?!" Syaoran yelled. Here he was, standing next to the reincarnation of Clow Reed, and said reincarnation wasn't DOING anything. It was frustrating, to say the least.  
  
"Of course I can do something," Eriol replied patiently, looking up from over the top of his book.  
  
"Well, then do whatever it is that you CAN do!"  
  
"It isn't that simple."  
  
"Why the fuck not?!"  
  
"Come now, my kawaii descendent. Surely you don't think that I would want to trifle with the weather formations/patterns that are creating this?"  
  
"....." "Ok, even I have to admit that he's right, but I don't have to do that to his face. After all 'Silence is golden'!"  
  
"...Am I interpreting your silence correctly when I assume that you are in agreement with me?" Eriol's statement was greeted with more silence. "Very, well then," at this point, Eriol jabbed his finger into the air, "to the basement!" Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
~*The Basement*~  
  
"Did you ever consider cleaning this place?" Syaoran shook his head, partially in disgust, partially because he was trying to repress a sneeze. The basement was very dusty, and crammed full of boxes.  
  
"Once in a while." Syaoran sweat dropped, again. He then proceeded to find a place to sit. Syaoran eventually found one in the form of trunk. Eriol found an old fold-up chair.  
  
They're conversation went something like this:  
  
"........"  
  
".....-_-;;....."  
  
"........."  
  
"....want to play gin?" Eriol asked.  
  
"....."  
  
"Heellloooo. Earth calling to Syaoran, come in Syaoran."  
  
"........."  
  
"Time for the drastic measures, then. OH MY GOD!!!! SYAORAN!!! IT'S YOUR SISTERS!!!!" Syaoran fell off the trunk.  
  
"W...w...what? Where?!?!?" Syaoran spluttered.  
  
"You sisters."  
  
"Yeah, what about them."  
  
"They're in Hong Kong."  
  
"No, you're joking."  
  
"I can assure you that I am not."  
  
"....." -_-*  
  
"Heh." ^_^  
  
"....so, you wanna play gin?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Okay, I'll just assume you're saying yes, then.  
  
~Ok, this chapter was just fluff. FLUFF!!!! I HATE YOU FLUFF....but hate is to strong a word...fine! I DESPISE YOU FLUFF...FOR THE MOMENT!!! 


	10. Thank you! and also, can't forgetHELP!

Magnetic Sarcasm:  
  
I should've gone and done this a loooooooong while ago, but here it is:  
  
Thank you Tainted angel-ai for all your reviews. And for posting my story on your site. Also, thanks for sticking with this fic.  
  
Anti-Kagome-Thanks for your review. You're review made the third one, and you were the second person to review this story. I hope you review soon so I can find out if this fic is still, in your opinion, well put together.  
  
Jess-I don't really understand what message you are...were trying to convey to me earlier. So, if you ever decide to read this again, please post something that would, no offense, make more sense.  
  
Ok, yeah... ::crickets are chirping in the background::  
  
I'm really, really, really sorry that this fic is at a standstill, but I'm being dragged all around the country. And then there's all this studying...I'm not making excuses, simply stating facts as to why I've been pretty much neglecting my fics.   
  
On another note, if anyone can think of a suitable title for a fic that is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Harry Potter, Mercedes Lackey crossover, please let me know. The one I have now is kind of intimidating...  
  
Also, if anyone is interesting in reading a funny Marauders-find-the-first-Harry-Potter-book, here's the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1726554  
  
Ok, I have another story I have to list here. Her story has a good plot, but she probably needs a few nudges in the right direction...the story has been done before but...  
  
Yeah, and the story is also an HP one: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1742462 


	11. Chapters Twelve and Thirteen

A/N: Woohooo!!!!! I finally know what I want this story to do. Umm, and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. If you want to blame anything, blame school. All the teachers are trying to cram the last three hundred pages of all the textbooks into our head (that's around 1500 pgs). AND they're doing it with, well, let's just say that you shouldn't be surprised if I don't update for a while just to A. upgrade the memory on my laptop or B. complete around three Power Point projects in a week. End of rant. At any rate, the main consistency that I can rely upon is that I don't own ANY of these characters.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
If anyone had been around to see Eriol and Syaoran emerge from the Gin-and-dust-bunny-fiasco-of-Hell (as Syaoran so lovingly dubbed it), they would have been led to believe that they had either been trying to kill each other, or had been rolling around on the floor of a very, dusty closet.  
  
"I can't believe that YOU made us stay down in that God forsaken place for FOUR hours, when the storm didn't even hit Tomoeda!" Syaoran raged.  
  
"Better safe than sorry."  
  
"How can you stay so...happy and patient and calm?!"  
  
"To your sarcasm, or to the fact that we just stayed down in the basement for four hours letting out brains rot?" Eriol asked sweetly.  
  
"Ummm," was Syaoran's obviously well thought out and eloquent response.  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, forget this!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Four AM."  
  
"Shit! We only have three hours to sleep!" Syaoran yelped. Now, Syaoran can stay awake with only three hours of sleep, however, his brain can't function properly unless he had at least five hours of sleep.  
  
"Well, you can always stay the remainder of the night...morning here. It'll save you the thirty minute trip back to your apartment, at any rate." Syaoran glared when Eriol proposed this, but grudgingly nodded. Not only would he be able to go to sleep sooner, but Eriol's mansion was closer to the school than his own apartment was [1], so he could sleep later.  
  
---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Syaoran felt like screaming. It was bad enough that he now had to 'sleep over' at Eriol's place, but also, he couldn't sleep! It was know 4:46 AM, and he was too tired to even blink!  
  
Finally, at around five, Syaoran started to sleep, and at around a quarter past five [2], was starting to enter the third stage on REM.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

1. I have absolutely no idea how far Eriol's home is from the school. If it's true, it's true. If it isn't, pretend, and if it doesn't say in the anime...  
  
2. I know that there are different stages to REM and that a dream only lasts around 10 minutes (or is it seconds?), but I don't know how long each stage lasts. I'll ask my science teacher.  
  
A/N: Man, those first several chapters were fluffy. That's what usually happens when I have writer's block. I'm beginning to believe that I have a continual case of it. It's almost worse than my chronic sore throats.  
  
Now, if you want to replace chapters, does that delete reviews? Because I would really like to repost the first several...  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
A/N: You know, I was wondering if I should write 'chapter fourteen' instead of 'chapter thirteen'. They do that in casinos. I can't help it, I'm paranoid. Well, in all actuality, it's more along the lines of the fact that I'm a neurotic about superstition. I don't own CCS. If I did, it would be a yaoi/shonen 'ai fans dream, and an anti-yaoi fans nightmare. Heh heh.  
  
---- ---- ---- ----  
  
_Dream Sequence  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
I'm crouched up in a beech tree at school. A PURPLE tree nonetheless. And...oddly enough, there is a hurricane approaching, but it isn't doing any harm. It's a green hurricane to. Very weird. Red lightning comes out of the storm, and the people that it strikes (they're just walking around completely oblivious) turns into blossoming flowers. And now I'm holding a watering can, and I know that I have to water these flowers, but something is holding me back. I look around, and I see that, either the tree has disappeared, or it has turned into a purple wall with hands that is gripping my shirt. Suddenly, the wall disappears, and, as I turn around, I see a patch of ice surrounded by icebergs, water and an electrical fence. A minefield, located in the artic. I know that if I take one wrong step, I'd blow up an iceberg, and the ice shards would form a wall. I took a step forward.  
  
BOOM!  
  
A wall formed behind me. I gulped. I suddenly just knew that I would make it out of there without help, so loathe as I was to admit it. The landscape became purple. What was with purple? I took several more wrong steps forward, and I soon had four walls. They were incredibly thin, though tough. I took another step. A wall grew higher. All of a sudden I heard a sound, not unlike an ambulance sound. It heralded a figure that looked like... _

_End Dream  
_  
Syaoran woke up and groaned. He had gotten all the rest he could possibly get, and...he had had the weirdest dream. He vowed later to interpret it.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
A/N: I know the meaning of his dream. No, I wasn't high or drunk whilst writing this. And, all of you will just have to wait until the next update (or maybe two) before you know what the hell that dream meant. R&R!


	12. Chapter Fourteen and Fifteen

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"And so, seventy days after death, the pharaoh's mummy is ready to be buried in the Valley of the Kings. KV5 is a recently excavated tomb that has a labyrinth of corridors..." Eriol stopped reading as Syaoran pressed the left button on the computer. The class had to resort to using a projector to project the Power Point presentations onto a white wall. One student had made the painful mistake of hitting the wall with their knuckles, and let's just say that it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
---- ---- ---- ----  
  
"Wow! That was so interesting! I never knew my dad's work could be so fun to learn!" Sakura was chatting enthusiastically with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol while waving her fork around wildly in the air.  
  
"I mean, in the Mummy Returns, it says that Anubis was the one to attack Karnac, or some other city. But in reality, it would've been more likely to be Seth."  
  
"Anubis is the jackal-headed god of embalming and the Lord of the Mortuary. However, Seth was the one who slaughtered his brother, Osiris, and then waged war with Osiris' son, Horus. Pharaohs, during life, identified themselves with Horus, but after death became Osiris. Since the Scorpion King in the movie hated the Pharaoh, it would make more sense for Seth to be the God who helped the Scorpion King, or perhaps Meretserger, since she is the scorpion goddess," Syaoran said, not looking up from his sandwich. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at Syaoran, bug-eyed. Syaoran looked up, saw them, and proceeded to scowl at them.  
  
"I think we stayed up to late last night," Eriol said. Syaoran started to blush at that comment.  
  
"Oh, really? What were you doing?" Tomoyo asked in a wheedling sort of voice. Syaoran turned an even brighter red.  
  
"What else would we be doing but working on our project?" Eriol asked, pretending to sound completely innocent.  
  
"Yeah, especially after SOMEPEOPLE locked us in a gym together!" Syaoran yelled, who had, by this time, blushed a dark burgundy. Tomoyo smiled serenely, and Sakura looked faintly embarrassed.  
  
"Sooo, have any interesting dreams?" Sakura asked, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I did. It was really weird, there were purple trees..." by this point in time, Syaoran was just muttering nonsense under his breath.  
  
"Wait, did you just say, "Green hurricanes,"?"  
  
---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
A/N: Ok, so they would eat with hashi, and probably wouldn't take sandwiches, but I don't feel like calling my grandma up to ask what she ate in school, so sandwiches and forks they shall have. And if you don't like it then you can...  
  
---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
A/N: Ok, thanks to all the reviewers who said they didn't care about the standstill, and (I think) waited patiently for the next chapter to come out, especially after that incredibly arrogant A/N at the end of one of my earlier chapters. I'm really, really, really, reallyX1000 times sorry about that one. Yep, maturity rate dropped to three.  
  
Lady Selene Li: Well, I'm really touched that this is your first time reading yaoi, and that you didn't automatically say, "Ewww, that's disgusting!", so I guess that counts as something. Then again, my fic isn't NC-17 or R, so...  
  
Happy Birthday, Tainted Angel-ai! Hmm, for a present, how about I incorporate the story to include orange ones. I think I've got an idea for it, too. No, really. I would be cool to have another dream about trees and Syaoran going outside, and say...light a tree on fire...  
  
I seem to have developed an addiction to these: ... Don't know what they're called though. I can only wish I owned CCS.  
  
---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
"Oh, come on Syaoran, pleeeeaaaaasssseeee tell what the dream was about," Sakura pouted.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "If it gets you to stop following me around everywhere, pleading for me to tell you, then sure."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Okay, the color purple represents authority, majesty or law. Now, it can either be referring to another person or yourself. If it was yourself, it could mean that you need to act more confident, or tone down a bit on the ego. If it is another person, it represents a quality of theirs," Sakura had quickly scanned the passage entitled "purple" in her The Complete Book of Dreams by Julia and Derek Parker.  
  
"I somehow doubt that it would be another person" Syaoran stated.  
  
"Ok, then it means you have to tone down on your ego," Kero had come out of the bag.  
  
"Shut up you little..." Syaoran trailed off as Sakura hurriedly stuffed the Sun guardian into her book bag.  
  
"It was a purple beech tree, right?" Sakura received a nod in response from Syaoran. "'A beech represents selfishness, narrow-mindedness, sorrow and even cruelty.' Well, since this is describing you, I would have to say that 'purple' is describing someone else. I'm not completely positive, but it's now more of a possibility. After that, there was a green hurricane emitting red lightening, right?"  
  
Syaoran nodded again.  
  
"Umm, the color green describes...it has to do with how you deal with situations. A hurricane symbolizes...comments a relationship. Is there someone you forgot to tell me about?" Sakura asked, not unkindly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Aright then. It can be interpreted as an argument with a loved one, but since you denied being in a romantic relationship, then the hurricane must be denial."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"The hurricane must symbolize denial."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
"Just...just keep going.  
  
"Red represents romance, of course, or anger. That doesn't really help, except that you're relationship...denial then, includes either romance or anger. Of course, it could be anger at the qualities that the beech represented. Lightening represents that you have "seen the light" and is reassuring you that that light is true."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Exactly my question. Now, no offense, but I want to get this over with otherwise, we'll be late for our next class. So, the lightening strikes people, and the people it strikes turns into blossoming flowers. Blossoming flowers represent a budding relationship. That ties in with the whole denial thing, since you are also watering the flowers, which means that you are working on a relationship. However, since you said that there was a purple wall with hands holding you back means that your arrogance was keeping you away from nurturing your relationship with whoever the person is." Syaoran looked like he wanted to kill something.  
  
"Then the wall disappeared, and a barren field took its place. The fact that the wall disappeared means that, when you find enough courage to deflate your ego a bit...well, the barren field is the artic landscape, and a n artic landscape comments on your emotional life. The fact that it was a minefield refers to a life full of difficulties and potential dangers. Also, since whenever you took a step forward, ice walls formed around you... I think I have it!"  
  
"I'm almost afraid to find out now," Syaoran groaned.  
  
"First," Sakura said, totally ignoring Syaoran, "you wore a mask of aloofness to keep you safe. Then, it started to hurt people, emotionally, kind of. When you finally fall in love with someone, the green wall represents denial. When you finally overcome your denial, your mask is to deeply ingrained into you, that you can't take it off, and the fact that a mysterious figure that heralded by the ambulance siren sound, means that whoever it is, is trying to help you overcome these fears of letting your masks down."  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura for a while. Finally he said, "That was the most complicated thing I have ever heard in my life, could you repeat that?"  
  
---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
A/N: Yes Sakura and Syaoran are a bit OOC. Everyone in my fic is OOC, sort of. Sorry about that. 


	13. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
The disclaimer is the same as always. And, sorry that I didn't update for a looooooonnnnnnnngggggggg while. My laptop broke. The screen had broken, which had cracked some very important wires, or hard drive, or something. Anyway, getting a new laptop wasn't hard, I got this excellent notebook for 1449.99 that included a mail-in rebate of 150.00. The thing should've actually cost around 2000.00 w/o the rebate. Okay, I doubt you want to hear anymore of me blabbering on, so…onwards with the fic!  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
For the second time in only a few days, Syaoran was seated and counting the invisible grey dots on the ceiling. It had taken Syaoran a couple of hours before what Sakura had told him had sunk in. He had exclaimed, "WHAT?!", and had promptly fallen out of his chair before the Math teacher could scold him. The Math teacher then told Eriol to escort Syaoran to the nurse. After that, Syaoran was able to go home early, provided he started studying for his finals as soon as he felt fit that day. Now, he was as bored as hell.  
  
::Three hours earlier::  
  
"Gah!!!! Quadratic formulas, completing the square….when are we going to use these in real life?!?!?! What the HELL did that dream's meaning mean?! When am I going to stop talking to myself?! CURSE THAT STUFFED ANIMAL FOR DOING MESSING WITH MY HEAD!!!!"  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
A ringing phone startled Syaoran out of his counting. He didn't get up, he didn't answer it. It continued ringing. Still muttering under his breath, this time about annoying telemarketers, Syaoran answered it.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" It was Sakura asking if he would like to get together in a study group to prepare for the finals. Syaoran, even though he studied best alone, agreed, mainly to learn if there were any details concerning the dream that were left unmentioned.  
  
Meanwhile, at Tomoyo's home  
  
"Great, we'll all get together at Sakura's house at ten to study! Bye!" Tomoyo giggled. The thought that with Eriol, Sakura and her against Syaoran was amusing in an odd, sadistic way. Commence Round Three ½!  
  
Eriol's home  
  
Eriol reclined in his favorite armchair. His plan was working perfectly. Even Sakura and Tomoyo didn't know that, it was actually Eriol who had orchestrated the entire manoeuvre, starting with the gym fiasco till now. After all, how else could Eriol have been in exactly the right place at the right time, and have agreed so readily to help the others with their plans?  
  
Eriol smirked and contemplated his next course of action. If he was correct in assuming that Syaoran was still in denial, this next idea will make this far more interesting tomorrow.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
A/N: A lemon or part of one will most likely be added in, so review and tell me what you want. Sorry that this chapter was so short. 


	14. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Alright, because of this chapter, the rating has been upped to R. The situation might not have warranted the rating, but I'm paranoid about it so THERE! Just a little warning. Don't own CCS. And I know that this wouldn't be very...basically, they're underage so... Damn, thought I did away with those pesky morals. Anyway, if lime offends you or two underage kids having sex offends you, you may leave now. Also, for those of you who don't like stuff like this, nothing important happens in this chapter. Enjoy!

Syaoran put down his Math book and pencil, and got up from the table.

"Syaoran, where are you going? We only have three more pages of Math to do, and then we're done reviewing!" Sakura asked.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, all right. I guess we can take a bit of a break then."

Syaoran walked to the bathroom, opened the door, closed the door,, and then promptly turned the water on. He just didn't understand. WHY was he having these thoughts about ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA of all people. He always believed that he would fall in love with Sakura, and get married, but...after Sakura announced to Eriol and him that she and Tomoyo were a couple...

Syaoran shook his head, and splashed some water onto his face. Suddenly, a thought that made sense struck him. He was using Eriol as a replacement for Sakura! That was it! Syaoran nodded his head. That explained the thoughts, but what about those odd tingly feelings when...he shook his head again, Teenage hormones. Syaoran nodded sagely. Yes, that was it, that was it exactly!

Smiling about the logical explanations he had come up with in response to completely illogical feelings, Syaoran reached for the doorknob, feeling more confident than he had since the gym fiasco, when there was a knock.

"Syaoran, are you alright? You've been in there for a while, and we were getting worried. That, and the fact that Sakura was basically bursting with the eagerness to continue studying. I've never seen her so enthusiastic about studying before have you? Syaoran, are you sure you're alright? You haven't told me to go away yet."

Syaoran grit his teeth after the first sentence of the short rant. It was Eriol, and somehow, Syaoran had lost all the confidence he had gained while brooding in the bathroom. He clenched his teeth even harder when Eriol opened the door and walked in.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit flushed." Syaoran's eyes widened when he felt a hand on his forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever."

"I...I'm FINE Hiiragizawa."

Eriol smiled. "Are you really?" And pressed his lips to Syaoran's. Syaoran closed his eyes when Eriol deepened the kiss. An all out tongue war started. Syaoran gasped when one of Eriol's hand pinched one of his nipples, the other undoing his shirt. Once the shirt was discarded, Eriol's mouth latched onto his other nipple, biting, sucking. Syaoran gasped as Eriol stopped, and blew on the abused nipple, then repeated the process with the other one. They both became aroused. Syaoran became very nervous...er. They were doing...indecent things, in SAKURA'S bathroom, and...

"Sakura...and Tomoyo...they..."

"They're upstairs my kawaii descendent. Besides, I don't think they'd mind a free show," Eriol flashed him a devious grin.

A/N: Umm, the lemon will be finished after the rest of this fic, or after Marauder's Summer Vacation has two more chapters. While I'm here, can anyone give me any tips for writing the lemon? Thanks. Sorry this took so long to get out. And while I'm asking for tips on how to write a lemon, I just want to know if I can at _least_ write a half-way passable lime. Thanks.


	15. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Umm, the lemon will be finished after the rest of this fic, or after Marauder's Summer Vacation has two more chapters. Thank you for giving me the tip on the lemon. I really don't think I'll be that great at writing one though. Anyway, enjoy. Sorry I haven't updated. So, don't sue me, sue the school. 

I don't own CCS.

Oh, and I just realized that I didn't change the rating. Whatever, I'm leaving it as PG-13. The situation didn't warrant an R. I had to reread the stupid thing several times to realize this. Yes, I am stupid. Why do you ask?  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Chapter Eighteen

Syaoran arrived at Sakura's house at 9:55 AM. Sakura and Tomoyo were already there, heads bent over a piece of paper that Syaoran assumed were their Math notes.

"Oh, hey Syaoran!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. "We were thinking," here Sakura gestured to herself, Tomoyo, and Eriol who Syaoran just noticed, "that we should start with Math first. After all, that's our first test, and I'm pretty sure we can cover everything in three hours…" everyone sweat dropped. Sakura expected them to cover over nine hundred pages of Math in three hours!

"Umm, Sakura, is that even mentally possible?"

"Of course it is Tomoyo!" Sakura grinned a bit insanely.

Syaoran sighed. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can finish and start History."

"That's the spirit Syaoran!" everyone sweat dropped again. This was definitely a first, Syaoran decided. He never thought anyone here would live to see the day Sakura was happy about Math. Slightly intimidated by Sakura's uncharacteristic enthusiasm, Syaoran left to pour himself a cup of Coca-Cola. Eriol, also slightly intimidated but by the sheer amount of pages Sakura would be cramming into her head, followed Syaoran, grabbed another cup and poured himself a beverage.

An hour later

"Sakura, I somehow don't think that we'll be able to review EVERYTHING in here," Eriol said, pointing at the textbook.

"But, but…"

"He's right you know," everyone turned around and stared at Syaoran in shock. "What?! Even _I_'ll agree with Hiiragizawa on this one!"

"Hmm, how about we just study what we really need to work on" Tomoyo suggested.

"NO!!! You don't understand!!! If I don't pass this, my whole GPA will fall! And remember, we're in high school, so this is on our permanent record and…" Sakura started hyperventilating.

"Take deep calming breathes Sakura, that's right, count to twenty."

When Sakura finally re-mastered her breathing pattern, the four skipped to chapter seventeen which taught quadratic equations. It made Syaoran and Sakura want to rip their hair out.

"Wait, how do we know what represents a, and what represents b, and…" Sakura was tapping her pencil repeatedly against the table in frustration.

"This one is always going to be a, and this one b, and c comes at the end," Eriol said, pointing at the corresponding binomials.

"But, couldn't you use this axiom to…" Syaoran's hair was looking much like how it did on the night of the Gin-and-dust-bunny-fiasco-of-Hell.

'Nope, can't distribute that!"

"Damn."

"Don't worry, solving quadratic equations by completing the square can be rather difficult…hey! Where are you going?!" Tomoyo's question caused Eriol and Sakura to look up.

"Syaoran, where ARE you going?! We only have three more pages of Math to do, and then we're done reviewing!" Sakura asked.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, all right. I guess we can take a bit of a break then."

Syaoran walked to the bathroom, opened the door, closed the door,, and then promptly turned the water on. He just didn't understand. WHY did he have that dre…NIGHTMARE about ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA of all people. He always believed that he would fall in love with Sakura, and get married, but…after Sakura announced to Eriol and him that she and Tomoyo were a couple…

Syaoran shook his head, and splashed some water onto his face. Suddenly, a thought that made sense struck him. He was using Eriol as a replacement for Sakura! That was it! Syaoran nodded his head. That explained the thoughts and the…nightmare, but what about those odd tingly feelings when…he shook his head again, Teenage hormones. Syaoran nodded sagely. Yes, that was it, that was it exactly!

Smiling about the logical explanations he had come up with in response to completely illogical feelings, Syaoran reached for the doorknob, feeling more confident than he ever had since the gym fiasco, when there was a knock. And Syaoran was struck by a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

"Syaoran, are you alright? You've been in there for a while, and we were getting worried. That, and the fact that Sakura was basically bursting with the eagerness to continue studying. I've never seen her so enthusiastic about studying before have you? Syaoran, are you sure you're alright? You haven't told me to go away yet."

Syaoran paled. 'This is exactly like my d…NIGHTMARE goddamn it, NIGHTMARE!' Syaoran thought. 'Well, at least I know what is coming…no! Not coming! Crap. Kero just HAD to rub off on me…'

The door opened, and Eriol walked in. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit flushed." Syaoran's eyes widened when he felt a hand on his forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever."

"No, I won't let that happen again!"

"Won't let what happen again?" Eriol was looking at Syaoran like he had grown three extra heads.

"The dr…NIGHTMARE!!!" Syaoran immediately turned a brighter shade of red after he announced it.

"Why don't you tell me this nightmare then. If you don't, you risk ending up traumatized by it," Eriol suggested, conveniently overlooking the fact that Syaoran almost referred to it as a dream, and the fact that Syaoran wasn't a toddler.

"Well, we were studying for the Math midterm, just like before, and Sakura was also determined to study the whole Math textbook in one sitting, just like today. Anyway, I got up to use the bathroom…"

"Why?" Eriol asked curiously.

'Because I needed to use the bathroom, you idiot,' Syaoran attempted to say, what he said instead was, "Because I was getting weird…feelings from you," Syaoran clapped both hands over his mouth in horror.

"Oh, was I possessed?"

"Umm, no."

"What types of feelings were they?"

"They were of an odd tingling sort."

"Oh, alright, continue."

"Well, I went into the bathroom and deduced that the feelings I was getting from you were just because I was trying to fill an emotional void left over from Sakura, but then…" Syaoran trailed off. Why was he telling Hiiragizawa this?! It wasn't like it was any of his business, and why couldn't he stop his lips from moving, goddamn it?!?!?!

"Oh, so I kissed you and backed you into the toilet," Eriol nodded sagely. Completely disregarding Syaoran's look of horror.

'Oh crap, I didn't say that, but then how did he know?! Oh, I bet that this is all Sakura's and Tomoyo's doing, after all why…why the HELL is he looking at me like that?!'

"You know, I'm beginning to believe your subconscious has some _Very_ good ideas, Syaoran," Eriol purred, advancing. Syaoran started to back up, paused, and then smirked. The potion had kicked in decided it was time to play.

In another dimension where time was still an ideal, not fully formed, and no mortal man was around to mold it to their proportions, two fickle beings, Lady Fate and Lady Destiny1, were watching events unfold.

The two sisters normally agreed on what to do for most subjects (aka victims), but they had had a small misunderstanding.

Lady Fate wished to see two mortals together, as lovers, or at least friends. Lady Destiny had wanted them to be arch-rivals. There was also, another pair from another dimension that Lady Fate wished to see together who were also arch-rivals2.

As sisters, there had been numerous arguments for a week or two (or rather the faintest hint of _idea_ that it had been a week or two), until they had reached an agreement. One pair would be together. The next question was, obviously, how to choose. By drawing lots. Fate guides a mortal's hand, and out of the fork comes a destined path.

The sisters clustered around the picture frame along with cousin Luck, who simply "had to be present. Why? You have to have someone draw the lot!" They all smiled as everything fell into place.

Lady Destiny decided she had done the right thing when she had allowed her sister to convince her. They did make a rather cute couple.

A/N: Yes, the last part probably just seemed to be there to take up space, but it does have some purpose. And it's probably glaringly obvious. ::sighs:: Oh well, I didn't think it was that obvious at the time.

1. This idea was borrowed from a fic I read some time ago, and I give the author the credit right now. Hell, the major idea was borrowed from her…him. The name of the story is Ad Infinitum by Ancalyme. It's under the Harry Potter section, and is LV/HP. It's pretty good. Better than the majority, but not the best.

2. The arch-rivals implied here aren't the same from Ancalyme's story, but still from the HP books. I'm not going to tell you. You have to figure it out.


End file.
